gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Serena–Nate relationship
The relationship between Nate and Serena, also known as Serenate, is the friendship and romantic relationship between Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. Overview Serena and Nate have known each other since early childhood. As they became older, they developed childhood crushes towards each other. Serena and Nate are true lovers in that it started from a romantic affair to a beautiful relationship. If they weren't together, they are amazing best friends. They will find their way towards each other's love once they are given a proper chance to see how they truly are to be in love together. Novels In the Gossip Girl novel series, Serena and Nate are on-again, off-again. They lose their virginity to each other in the series prequel, It Had To Be You, during the summer before Serena leaves for boarding school. Once Serena returns, their antics often lead to the break-ups of Blair and Nate. Serena realises her love for Nate at various points in the series. One of the main reasons stopping their relationship is that their best friend, Blair Waldorf, is also in love with Nate. In the final book, I Will Always Love You, Nate chooses Blair in Part I ''and then Serena in ''Part II. In the end, Nate ends up with neither, and Blair and Serena go off together as best friends to vacation. Television series In the television adaption, Serena is the reason Nate and Blair break up; Serena and Nate slept together at the Sheppard Wedding during their Sophomore year before the start of Season 1 as Juniors. They finally get together in Season 3, but towards the end of the season, experienced bumps in their relationship, and break up . Season 1 In the 1st Season, when Serena returns, Nate hoped to give their relationship a real chance. But Serena refused, saying "I didn't come back for you. Look, Blair's my bestfriend, and you're her boyfriend, and she loves you." However, Serena still agreed to meet up with Nate to talk with about their current situation. After Nate promised Blair that he would never see or talk to Serena again, Nate gives Serena a cold shoulder during Ivy Week. Throughout the season, their friendship mended. Serena dated Dan and Nate dated Vanessa. In the end of Season 1, they are seen together, as friends and welcoming summer with open arms. Season 2 In the 2nd Season, it opened with Nate and Serena pretending to date for several reasons and even share a very public kiss. As the season progressed, both Nate and Serena date other people. Serena dated Dan, Aaron, and Gabriel. Nate dated Catherine, a married older woman, during the summer, but soon enough broke up. Nate also dated Vanessa, but soon broke up with her due to their obvious incompatibility regarding their interests. Towards, the end of the season Nate dated Blair, but they ended their relationship mutually by the time they graduated. Throughout the season, Nate and Serena remained best friends, always there for each other. Season 3 Serena and Nate finally got together in Season 3. They started becoming drawn closer to each other as Serena began an affair with Nate's married cousin, Tripp Van der Bilt. In episode 12, Nate became Serena's hero and saved Serena from a terrible car accident caused by Tripp. This happened because Serena ran away with Tripp in the previous episode. They begin 'officially' dating from the episode, 'The Hurt Locket'. In the following episodes they finally get their chance at a happy romantic relationship and Gossip Girl dubbed them the "Golden Couple" as they seemed so perfectly happy with each other. Jenny Humphrey tried to get between them, but failed. However, issues rose once more between Nate and Serena towards the end of the season involving Serena's dad and Dan Humphrey. In the finale, Serena ended her relationship with Nate stating that she loves Nate, but needed to be alone for some time. Season 4 In Season 4 Serena and Nate aren't romantically involved. It opened with Nate still genuinely heartbroken over his break-up with Serena. He and Serena were on speaking terms, but not exactly super-friendly. Nate started dating Juliet, a girl secretly obsessed with taking Serena down, and this caused jealousy on Serena's part. However, Nate soon decided to win Serena back. Serena ended being in a situation where she needed to choose between Nate and Dan and ultimately ended up with neither. Nate was still in love with her but was put off when Juliet pretended to be Serena and kissed both Nate and Dan. Charlie, Serena's "fake" cousin, dated both Nate and Dan as well. As the season ended, Charlie asked Serena who she would have chosen, Nate or Dan. Serena didn't give her an answer, but instead texted both Nate and Dan to meet up with her and she apologized to both of them. Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Main Characters Category:Books